lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost Slapdown
Lost Slapdown is a series of humorous video shorts released on ABC.com during Season 6. They are available on Verizon 24 hours prior to the web releases. Each short stars Lost co-creator, executive producer, and writer Damon Lindelof and executive producer and writer Carlton Cuse. A new installment is released each week in 2010 during the airing of season 6. Each episode lasts approximately two to five minutes. Part 1 Length: 2:07 Guest Starring: Paul Scheer Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse are discussing Avatar and walking outside the set of ABC's Brothers & Sisters when they encounter Paul Scheer of DamonCarltonAndAPolarBear.com. Paul asks, to Damon and Carlton's annoyance, if he can share his theories. His theories include Richard Alpert being a skin product salesman and the fact that "there are no doors on the island" (prompting a montage of various doors that do, in fact, exist on the island). Damon and Carlton "admit" that Paul's theory is correct and ask him not to tell anyone. Carlton claims he is 96 years old and that Lost is one giant skin product advertisement. Part 2 Length: 2:04 Guest Starring: Paul Scheer Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton are discussing Boba Fett from Star Wars when they discover both of their bikes have their tires deflated. Paul Scheer appears and conveniently has a bike pump. As he pumps their tires, he shares more theories. He assumes that the Man in Black is Johnny Cash, who wrote "Ring of Fire," and thus the Man in Black is the devil. Carlton claims that if one takes "Johnny Cash" (though only "Johnny" is displayed onscreen) and adds two vowels and three consonants, they will have an anagram revealing the Man in Black's identity ("in a foreign language," adds Damon). Damon and Carlton then confront Paul about him deflating their tires, prompting him to run off. Part 3 Length: 2:30 Guest Starring: Michael Emerson Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton are discussing Planet of the Apes in Hawaii when they run into Michael Emerson. Michael explains he is speaking with a cable TV producer about an idea for a series after Lost. He then awkwardly asks Damon and Carlton if Ben, after all his beatings (prompting a montage of Ben beatings), can find love, citing Juliet and Annie as two false hopes he had. Damon and Carlton reveal that Ben will find "real passionate, physical love" ("it's emotional, but also highly sexual," Carlton adds). Michael thanks them profusely and runs off. Damon then reveals that Ben's new love interest is Mr. Friendly. Part 4 Length: 2:17 Guest Starring: Michael Emerson Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton are discussing Cloverfield in Hawaii when Michael Emerson returns from his meeting with the cable TV producer. He explains that he came up with an idea for a Lost spinoff starring himself and Terry O'Quinn as "motorcycle cops." He says that he (as Ben) will play a by-the-book cop while Terry (as Locke) will play a more hard-edge officer. Damon and Carlton admit this is a good idea for a spinoff despite their previous hesitation, but reveal that Ben will be "horribly disfigured" in the series finale. However, they say that Ben could still wear a helmet and eyepatch. Damon says the tagline for the show could be "who needs legs to be a motorcycle cop?" Part 5 Length: 1:57 Guest Starring: Paul Scheer Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton encounter Paul Scheer again in the ABC cafeteria. Paul claims he was given the job of cook after the old one was hit by a car in the parking lot, while Damon and Carlton claim the man was run over. Paul asks why Richard Malkin told Claire to go on flight 815 if he knew it was doomed. Carlton claims Claire may have psychic powers and told Malkin to tell her to board flight 815. Damon adds that the unborn Aaron used additional psychic powers to help Claire overcome Malkin's powers. Paul buys these claims and agrees to make them a pizza, but burns his hands. Part 6 Length: 2:31 Guest Starring: Michael Emerson and Nestor Carbonell Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Nestor Carbonell are discussing a new project in Hawaii, but then they run into Carlton and Michael Emerson. Damon was told that Carlton and Michael were having lunch and Carlton was told that Damon was going to the gym. Damon claims that since Carlton rejected him, he called Nestor. The four then talk about Ben and Richard. Michael says that Ben was the mysterious one, but now he is so reduced that he has become a "ball of cringing vulnerability", but that's okay, because Ben passed it on to Richard. Nestor corrects him, saying that Richard first passed it on from Richard to Ben, then what Michael had said, since Richard is now diminished and reduced, ever since Richard got beaten by Locke. Damon and Carlton then corrects him, saying that it was The Man in Black, not Locke. Damon and Carlton then says that there is narrative power in Richard, and considered to be a reliable authority. Damon says that the two can ask any question and they will answer it. Nestor and Michael then ask who will take over the island in the end. Upon hearing the question, they consider it to be fair, but then Damon and Carlton flee. Nestor and Michael are left wondering in confusion. Part 7 Length: 2:11 Guest Starring: Rebecca Mader Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Carlton is researching about the smoke monster at his office when Damon comes in and shows him a video about a "Rebecca Mader continuity situation." Damon shows the video that Rebecca sent with her asking if she is an archaeologist or an anthropologist. She notes that she is mentioned as an anthropologist in , but is an archaeological in Charlotte's flashback in and Sawyer's flash-sideways in . She then states that either it is a mistake in the script or that they are up to something. The two then talk about Rebecca noticing and mentioning continuity gaps revolving her character. Damon then admits that she is the only actor "who actually reads the script." They then try to work it out, mentioning that they "messed up Charlotte's birthday." Damon then has an idea in which she is an anthropologist in the original timeline and an archaeologist in the alternate timeline. The two then agree to that idea. Part 8 Length: 2:12 Guest Starring: Nestor Carbonell Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton meet Nestor Carbonell, who thanks them for the beautifully-written episode . He then asks what happened to the scene he filmed, where he has sex with his wife inside the Black Rock before Isabella turns into the Smoke Monster in the midst of the scene. Damon and Carlton reply that the scene "crossed the line" and could potentially lead to uneasy questions about Smoke Monster, who now looks like Locke, getting pregnant. Nestor understands their reasoning, but asks if he looked good in the scene and if they could rent him a copy of it. Damon and Carlton agree, as long as he doesn't share it with anybody. Part 9 Length: 2:22 Guest Starring: Paul Scheer Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton are discussing superhero suits when Paul Scheer, disguised as a mugger, approaches them and reveals his identity. He asks another question, wanting to know what is in the hatch, which confuses Damon and Carlton because that answer was revealed in the premiere of season 2. Paul then asks what the ending of the show is, speculating that it was all a dream Vincent had while his owner Widmore brought him to work. Damon admits this is better than the ending they wrote and Carlton pays him $100 to use that ending instead. Paul asks if they can give him a ride home, and they say no, and then walk away. Part 10 Length: 4:48 Guest Starring: C. J. Wilson Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton hold a "Lost Batting Challenge" with Texas Rangers pitcher and Lost fan C.J. Wilson. If Damon or Carlton hit a wiffleball pitched to them by C.J., they get to ask him a question, but if they miss, he gets to ask them a Lost question. Damon strikes out and C.J. asks how they would resolve a character death dispute. They claim they flip a coin, and that for Nikki and Paulo, the coin landed on its side, so they both died. Carlton hits his pitch and asks how C.J. decides what music he enters to, and C.J. says he uses funky music to get pumped up. Damon hits the next pitch and asks if C.J. is superstitious, which he replies he is not. On his next pitch, C.J. hits Carlton with the ball, causing him to charge C.J. and end with a "To be continued" cliffhanger. Part 11 Length: 4:55 Guest Starring: C. J. Wilson Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton continue the "Lost Batting Challenge" with Texas Rangers pitcher and Lost fan C.J. Wilson. Damon strikes out and C.J. asks if any particular person comes up with Sawyer and Hurley's various one liners, which Damon and Carlton attribute to Elizabeth Sarnoff, Edward Kitsis, and Adam Horowitz. C.J. ups his game and strikes out Carlton. He asks where the two would want to go if they were flashing through time, and Carlton says he would like to go to the time period when the Statue of Taweret was built, though Damon notes the question was presumably asking about real history. Carlton then gives C.J. a modified ball, which Damon hits. They ask C.J. if he gives his teammates tips when going up against his old friends or rivals, and he says that he feels bad watching old friends do poorly even if they're on the opposite team, likening it to trades between the "DHARMA team" and the "Widmore team." Damon says this is an accurate comparison and we may see such trades in season 6. For the last hit, Damon and Carlton decide to switch things up and pitch to C.J. instead, ending with another "To be continued" cliffhanger. Part 12 Length: 3:51 Guest Starring: C. J. Wilson Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton conclude the "Lost Batting Challenge" with Texas Rangers pitcher and Lost fan C.J. Wilson. C.J. successfully hits a ball pitched to him by Carlton. C.J. asks if Damon and Carlton reveal the true natures of ambiguous characters to the actors playing them, and they explain that they chose not to tell Terry O'Quinn about the seemingly resurrected Locke's true nature so he wouldn't be conflicted about how to play the character. They ask C.J. if he has any series finale ideas because they ran out of ideas four episodes ago, and C.J. suggests Santa Claus should come down to the island in a hot air balloon. Damon and Carlton decide to incorporate this idea. Part 13 Length: 3:24 Guest Starring: Rizzo the Rat and Bobo the Bear Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Rizzo and Bobo lead a group of fans to the writers' office to demand some answers on plotlines for the show. Damon and Carlton are highly agitated by the intrustion, especially when Rizzo starts going through Carlton's desk. However, a brief flashback reveals that it was none other than Damon himself who payed the Muppets off to intrude in the writer's room. Part 14 Length: 2:18 Guest Starring: Swedish Chef Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube [360p/480p/720p] Damon and Carlton go to lunch, where the Swedish Chef prepares them food. Damon becomes annoyed when he realizes Carlton is speaking in Swedish to the Chef and hears several words that give him the impression Carlton is spoiling the ending of Lost. Part 15 Length: 3:40 Guest Starring: Bobo the Bear, Pepe the King Prawn, Big Mean Carl Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube The creators of LOST hold an audition for the part of the Smoke Monster. Part 16 Length: 2:57 Guest Starring: Kermit the Frog Watch on ABC.com [360p] Direct download [360p] Watch on YouTube Kermit asks Carlton and Damon how LOST will end. Trivia *At the beginning of episodes 1-4, Damon and Carlton are in the middle of a discussion about a sci-fi related topic. Topics so far include Avatar, Star Wars, Planet of the Apes, and Cloverfield. In episode 5, Damon and Carlton discuss about food, while in episode 6, Damon and Nestor Carbonell talk about Damon's new project after Lost. In episode 7, Carlton is researching about the Monster. *In every episode that is shown in Hawaii, the discharge or Incident noise can be clearly heard in the background. *In February 2010, Terry O'Quinn revealed that he has been shopping a sitcom idea starring himself and Michael Emerson as "suburban hitmen" and has shown the idea to J.J. Abrams.http://lostmediamentions.blogspot.com/2010/02/lost-lockeben-spin-off.html This news came a few days after the fourth episode, in which Michael reveals similar plans to Damon and Carlton. *Starting with Part 10, episodes are erroneously labeled as being one episode later than they are (Part 10 as Part 11, etc) for unknown reasons. *The videos feature as exclusive bonus content on the Complete Collection boxset. Category:Videos Category:Parody